From Hell and Back
by Akuma No Sakka
Summary: Naruto is injured at 5 and saved by kyuubi and later is trained cold Naruto also poll Harem or non Harem


**Prologue **

It was a nice day in Konoha it was sunny outside and it was a boy's birthday Naruto Uzumaki and he was in a garbage can in an alley bleeding out of every inch of his body his intestines where practically hanging out and you could see inside of the human body and he was practically dying crying really quiet hoping the villagers weren't going to find him until he heard "Hey we found the Demon" yelled an angry voice he was digging in the garbage hopping he could hide in it but a shinobi did hand seals and yelled "** Katon Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" **Grand Fireball Justu and Naruto went up in flames screaming " PLEASE STOP!" and with that Naruto Uzumaki died or that is what they thought because on that day Tsunade came into visit and she just came back from where she is known best the Gambling hall where she is known most as the " The Legendary Sucker"_( With Tsunade )_

"Aw man Shizune I lost my whole inheritance in today's gamble well I guess will go back to the hotel and figure out what to do today" said Tsunade

And then she heard **" Katon Goukakyuu No Justu**" then she though _"what idiot would use it in the village in peace" _then she heard yells of victories and they left and she saw a burnt trash can and she saw it move and she thought _"I must be still hammered" _then I started moving again she whispered to Shizune " Are you seeing this" Shizune was still too shocked she just nodded then it was faint but they both heard "ple…ase…. stop" _I cough cough _please then the burnt boy fainted but Tsunade debated one whether that fact that he was like this or that he was healing faster than a normal human so she took the crispy body and went to her hotel room thinking _"who would due such a thing to what she thought was a 5yr old boy and why would the Sandaime allow this to happen" _Then they reached her hotel room and she and Shizune began preparations for the operation "_he had a slight chance but he is at the brink" _she than began healing him

"_Naruto's mindscape/ Hell"_

He saw two big red eyes and then they disappeared and there Naruto saw a beautiful girl probably around his age and for some reason she was crying so he went in the huge bars but when he entered it burned his skin but he kept walking when he reached the young maiden she was saying "**I'm so sorry" **

"for what" Naruto asked

"**For everything bad that has ever happened to" **she answered

"You mean you're the reason people attack me calling me demon" Naruto said she flinched like she was ready to be beaten what she didn't expect was a hug that probably melted her heart and warmed up to the boy she began to cry again until Naruto did one thing that bounded them forever he kissed her then his and her neck burned and they screamed in agony and then upon both their hearts appeared **狐 **on their hearts and then she said **"Why did you do that I was the one who caused you so much pain and suffering"**

Then he answered "I don't care at least I know why but I have one question who are you?"

"**I am the Kyuubi No Kistune"**

Naruto answered "I kinda figured"

"**What do you mean you figured" she demand in a confused voice**

"Well I'm not that stupid as everyone thinks, you out of all people should know that" he answered with a heart melting smile. Then Naruto started to fade in and out "whats happening" he said in a saddened voice this is when the Kyuubi started crying again and said in a very saddened voice **" Your dying and I can't do…. Anything … a…bout it"**

And then bawled out on the floor. Then a white and black flame fence appeared the Shinigami King with the Grim Reaper with two scythes one black (looks like Dante's inferno scythe) and one white and with half yin yang symbols on opposite sides and the Shinigami King with 8 wings half black and half white with white hair and pitch black clothing with a shinigami. He said in a calming but booming voice **"Naruto Uzumaki you must come with me" **then he signaled and the Grim Reaper readied his scythe's then Naruto roared **"No I will not die I Will Survive to protect those precious to me" **in a very **Demonic **voice in which he engaged in battle with the Grim reaper.

"_Outside mindscape"_

Tsunade was doing everything to make sure he survived performing all her medical arts but nothing was working he was holding on a single thread but he was still alive and all his skin grew back he was full fleshed but he was dying slowly.

"_Inside mindscape"_

Naruto was getting beat bad until the Grim Reaper said "your slut over there will be mine" then Red chakra started leaking out of Naruto forming 5 tails and then he turned the tables slashing, cutting, stabbing, gutting, and more over killing the Grim reaper but then the Shinigami stopped the fight and sent Naruto flying in which he fell unconscious then he handed Naruto his mask for a reward saying **"You interest me Naruto Uzumaki"** and the Grim reaper spoke **"Until next time" **threw a scroll and then disappeared. Naruto awoke a few minutes later and the Kyuubi smiled when he opened his eyes and Naruto smiled at about how she cared for him then he asked "what happened"

she answered **" you defeated the GR and got a reward from both the Shinigami King and the GR" **(I'm lazy like Shikamaru and decided to put Gr instead of Grim Reaper)

"what are they" he asked

She went over and yelled **" A mask and a scroll" **then went over to him and handed him both the gifts then everything faded to black.

"_Outside Mindscape" _

He awoke to two women in front of him his first idea was hide his second Idea was sit here and enjoy but it got cancelled and he ran into the closet he heard voices and then they started to get louder and closer Naruto hid under clothes shaking waiting for when they'd open the closet and beat him but instead a blonde woman picked him up she smiled but then everything went black.

_(Tsunade POV)_

The boy she picked up just disappeared in a blinding yellow light and she yelled "Was that the Hiraishin" then she thought _"how could he do that at that age and who taught him it"_ she decided to talk to the Hokage about it.

_(Naruto POV)_

"What just happened" he asked only to be answered by a kind and loving voice he looked

"_I saved you" _said the mysterious blonde man

"Who are you he asked"

He answered when a saddened voice _"I'm the Yodaime who is also you father Naruto"_

Naruto looked up at the man his father he cried and smiled then he punched his father in the gut t pass right through him then he asked "Why"

Then he looked at his son in a saddened smile the whispered "because one you were the only one born on that day and I couldn't others children at risk.." Naruto interrupted him

"what does that mean" he yelled his father answered him

"It means that I trusted you to survive and control and master the fox"

The Naruto smiled and his father smiled saying "are you going to be okay with this"

"yeah I'm the Forth's son and Container of the Kyuubi No Kistune I am Naruto Namikaze. With that his father faded and Naruto went back into the village walked home and passed out on his bed into a deep slumber.

Naruto awoke to his alarm clock accidentally smashing it say "Damn Alarm clocks"

He then got dressed looking at himself in the mirror at his jumpsuit he decided to change hi look into something else he also decided to change his hair (picture Minato as a kid with Naruto whiskers and a mask) he put on a black shirt with a Big white swirl going all around and black Anbu style pants he then left his house while walking he heard people say "look is that the Fourth Hokage" "no he died and he is a little kid." He forgot about what they said as he enter the academy he heard Iruka say "Welcome Minato" then though _"wait didn't he die 5 yrs ago" _"sorry Welcome Naruto." Naruto didn't say anything a walked up to a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha and then two people enter the classroom the Pinked haired girl Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as they fought over who gets to sit next to the Emo king Naruto called him Sakura yelled "Naruto-Baka who do you think you are sitting next to Sasuke" then all Naruto did was said three words and left those words were loud enough for everyone to hear and it shocked the whole class and those three words were "You annoy me" and he sat next to Shikamaru and Hinata Shikamaru was still asleep and hinata just pointed her fingers like normal everyone stared wide eyed then they noticed his clothing instead of his normal jumpsuit like normal he had (not going to repeat myself) Then Sakura punched Naruto ripping his shirt and sent him into a wall then everyone went to check on him only notice all his cuts, burn marks, and scars all over his body and most people threw up some just stared then Naruto stood up only to laugh then say with lifeless eyes "now you know what Hell looks like" he then put on a different shirt and sit back down the rest of the class followed. Sasuke thought _"what the hell happened to him" _the day went by slowly and at the end Naruto left while the others parents came and picked them up Naruto just went home and slept nothing to eat just slept **"Tomorrow your training begins" **she said

"_**Time Skip No Justu" 3 yrs later**_

Naruto was walking to go to school when he kept hearing "demon boy stealing the look of Yodaime and disgracing it" he just ignored it and went to school. After 3 yrs they all forgot about Naruto's wounds and his change just to ignore him he also made friends with Choji and Shikamaru he gave Choji his barbecue chips because he didn't want him and then they hit it off Shikamaru by playing and beating him at Shogi Naruto and Shikamaru to keep it secret and then on he lost on purpose to show he was an idiot also failed his exams. Just so people thought he was still the same but since the Kyuubi has been training him he was at least Jonin level and soon Kage level.

"_**Time Skip No Justu"**_ _**4yrs later**_

Today was the day they graduate as Iruka called names all that was left was "Naruto Uzumaki to the exam room please" then he did as he was told he did a henge into Mizuki and then performed 3 clones but they were lifeless and so Naruto didn't pass later on that night deep in the forest Iruka was looking for Naruto "and class be hear next week for team assignments" yelled Iruka

"_**Flashback No Justu"**_

"_Iruka Naruto has stolen the Forbidden Scroll and fled we must find him before the council gets wind of this and make sure to figure out the reason Dismissed" said the Hokage_

"_**End of Flashback"**_

Naruto was training "lets see the **Shadow Clone Justu** huh whats the difference between this and the regular clone.

"**Well kit these clones are real and can attack without being disperse and you can gain the memory of it" **said Kistune

"well that's cool lets start with this one" said Naruto

"_After learning"_

"Naruto why did you stealthe Forbidden Scroll" yelled Iruka

"Well since I didn't pass Mizuki said that if I learn a justu from this scroll I'd pass" said Naruto as he said it a bunch of kunai flew at Iruka and he dodge and Mizuki came out

He said "Naruto give me the scroll"

"No! don't do it" yelled Iruka

"Naruto do you want to know why the villagers hate you" yelled Mizuki

Naruto thought _"not this again I already know what it is"_

"**Kit pretend to be shocked so there isn't any suspicion" **said Kyuubi

"_fine" _thought Naruto and then Mizuki yelled

"because you have the nine tailed fox sealed within you and you are the Nine Tailed Fox"

Naruto pretended to be shocked then while this Mizuki sent a giant Shuriken at Naruto in which Iruka blocked Naruto asked "why protect a demon who killed your parents"

"Because you are not the nine tails you are Naruto Uzumaki a Genin" whispered Iruka then Mizuki pulled it out of his back only to meet Naruto's fist the Naruto held up a cross sign and then hundreds and thousands of Naruto's appeared and you could hear Mizuki's cries from the Hokage Tower and Iruka thought _"how was he able to summon so many clones of an A rank justu which most people have trouble with" _then he dismissed his clones and then went over to his teacher and then Iruka said "close your eyes"

"okay" Naruto said and when he opened his eyes there was a warm feeling on his head and Iruka didn't have his Hitae and they headed back and went to Ichiraku's and went home for tomorrow.

Review and i have a poll Harem or No Harem


End file.
